


the sun will rise and we will try again

by ahnakins



Series: stay alive, stay alive (for me) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Familial Love, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Sad, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnakins/pseuds/ahnakins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Vader is dead, and all the galaxy is celebrating. All except two people.</p><p>Luke and Leia share a quiet moment on Coruscant, shortly after the battle of Endor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun will rise and we will try again

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of some kind of au? I hope you enjoy, this is a quick introduction thing I suppose... :)

It was before sunrise when Luke had told her about her father.

Unable to sleep, Leia had laid in bed for hours. She couldn’t quite figure out why she was so upset, because surely she should be joyful after the Empire had fallen, and all was as it should be?

Leia quietly slipped out of the sheets and walked onto the balcony, overlooking the Coruscant skyline that she had seen for the first time yesterday. Small pinpricks of light in the sky flickered and dimmed as sunrise neared. 

Luke stood facing away from the door, feet spaced apart and hands behind his back. There was a sense of peace about him, but also of mourning. He didn’t turn when Leia came to stand beside him, but she knew that her brother could sense her presence.

“He wasn’t all bad,” Luke said, not looking at his sister. “Not really. I mean, he did some terrible things. A lot of terrible things. But he was good in the end.”

Leia didn’t move. She had a vague idea of what had happened on the Death Star between Luke, Vader, and Palpatine. But not enough to properly understand.

“His last words were for you,” Luke continued.

Leia looked up at her brother.

“He told me to tell you that I was right. About there being good in him,” Luke said.

Leia nodded, then lowered her eyes. What else was there to do?

“I just wish he had more time. Is that selfish?” Luke asked.

“No,” Leia replied quietly.

Luke nodded, gazing at the sun that was peering over the edge of the horizon, and Leia was surprised to see that his eyes were full of tears.

She took his hand, holding tightly.

“To a new era,” Luke said.

“To a peaceful galaxy,” Leia murmured.

“To freedom,” Luke whispered, as if he told her something secret and dangerous.

A single tear rolled down his cheek, shining in the pale sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos and maybe a comment? I literally live off validation so any feedback is good :)


End file.
